


The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

by Deannie



Series: Things to Do on Your Day Off [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-29
Updated: 1997-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas presents, Christmas parties... But somehow, Hanukkah gets the best present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waiting Is the Hardest Part

On December 25, Blair Sandburg came down the stairs from the bedroom and found his lover, Jim Ellison, waiting on the couch, a small, gift-wrapped box in his hands and a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, man," Blair teased, curling into Jim's side as the fire popped cheerfully behind them. "You remembered Hanukkah! Okay, so you missed the first day, but at least you remembered."

Jim smiled ruefully. "This isn't a Hanukkah present, Blair. We Christians have holidays, too, you know."

Blair put on a look of surprise, as if just realising what day it was. "Oh, yeah! It's... what? Christmas, right?"

"Very funny, Professor," Jim grated good-naturedly. "Now shut up and open your present."

The younger man grinned meanly and tore into the wrapping like a five-year-old. The velvet box inside gave him pause. "Jim...? Man, this is a little..."

He finally noticed the apprehension his lover had been holding tightly in check. "Just open it, Blair. Please?"

Taking a deep breath, Blair prepared to do just that. He and Jim had been friends for years, but it was only in the last several months that they had discovered that their feelings for each other went a whole lot deeper. He'd been trying to find a way to let Jim know that he wanted it to be not just serious, but permenant, but he'd never found the courage.

Maybe Jim finally had?

"Hey, Chief," Jim broke in nervously. "You going to open that or what?"

"Um, yeah, Jim... Just, you know, admiring." Blair could feel his lover's stress building and took another deep breath before pushing the box open.

"Oh, Jim... It's beautiful, man." It wasn't what he'd been expecting, but it really was gorgeous.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked, hoping he hadn't gone too far--and not just with  _this_  present.

Blair pulled out the Guatemalan bracelet carefully, examining the small, handcrafted beads as a great smile burst over his features. "It's perfect, Jim! Where'd you find it?"

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "There's a little import store that just opened up on 15th. Simon bought his girlfriend a necklace there, and he commented that you might like a lot of their stuff."

Blair's eyes were glued to the bracelet, but he snorted. "He's already buying her necklaces? Man, they're moving fast."

"They've been going out almost as long as we have, Chief," Jim almost whispered, the wistfulness in his voice causing Blair to look over at him sharply.

"Doesn't count, Jim," Blair assured him, wrapping his arms around his lover in an attempt to make Jim understand. "We've been  _together_  for three years, man. This is totally different."

Jim smiled into the younger man's hair. Blair always knew just the perfect way to get his foot out of his mouth. "So you like it?"

"I  _love_  it," Blair countered, reaching up to kiss his lover soundly. "I love  _you,_ " he added. He reared back, and stuck out his left arm imperiously. "Put it on me."

Jim tied the bracelet carefully around his lover's wrist, and hugged him once more for good measure. Then, he abruptly stood up, hands on his hips impatiently. "Okay, so where's my present?"

"Present?" Blair asked, almost straight-faced. "You guys give presents this time of year, too?"

"You're a regular laugh riot today, Chief. Where is it?"

Blair laughed in response to the petulant plea. "Hang on, lover, I'll get it." He strode over to the den, admiring his new bracelet as he went. When he came back, he was holding a large, flat box, and wearing a mischievous grin.

"Is it likely to explode?" Jim asked in response to his lover's look.

"No... At least, I don't  _think_  so." Blair giggled as Jim took the box gingerly from him. "Go on, Big Guy. Just open it. It won't bite."

Jim wasn't sure he could believe that, not with Blair grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Still, he unwrapped it carefully, and pulled the top off, not quite understanding his lover's glee.

It was a Jags sweatshirt. Granted, it was a really  _nice_  Jags sweatshirt, with the logo lovingly embroidered in silk thread. But...

Blair was fairly bouncing. "Take it out. Look underneath it."

Jim did as he was told, still watching his lover in puzzlement. There was an envelope, and in the envelope...

"Christ, Chief," Jim whispered, pulling out the packet of Jags tickets to gaze at it in astonishment. "These must have cost you a fortune!"

Blair blushed slightly. Actually, the courtside season tickets had cost him more than he could comfortably afford. But Jim... Jim was worth it. And then some. "Would it help if I told you that I know a few people in the organisation?"

"Probably not," Jim breathed. He looked over to see Blair watching him carefully. Was the kid afraid he'd be mad at him for spending so much?

Well, okay, he  _should_  be mad at him, but... He reached over and pulled his lover in for a long, thorough kiss. "Thanks, lover."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent visiting friends.

Simon had finally broken down and bought his son Daryl a car--a small, reliable,  _used_  car, but it was enough for Daryl's smile to be seen beaming six streets away. Blair and Jim "oohed" and "aahhed" appropriately before handing out the gifts. The police captain was quietly awed by the mask Blair had had a friend acquire for him when she was on a research assignment in Haiti.

"Papa Legba," Simon intoned quietly, drawing surprised stares from everyone.

Blair swallowed his astonishment and nodded. "He's the guardian... The protector of the road between the visible and the invisible."

Simon placed the mask carefully on the table before him and smiled. "A very powerful loa. Thank you."

"How do you know about Voodoo, Simon?" Blair just had to ask. "I'd have thought..."

Simon laughed. "It's good to know your roots, Blair. My grandmother was a Mambo in Louisiana. She liked to tell the stories, even if we didn't believe."

"Sounds like my Granddad," Blair mused, pleased that Simon had understood his gift so well. Legba was powerful, and, depending on who described him, dangerous or helpful. Blair had smiled at the similarity to Simon in that regard, and decided that the present would be perfect for his formidable friend.

"What'd you get, Blair?" Daryl asked, trying on the new leather jacket that Jim and Blair had bought for him.

Blair thrust out his left wrist proudly, and Daryl whistled. "Man, that's cool!" He looked Jim up and down with an almost comical scrutiny. "Blows Dad's necklace for Trina out of the water, Jim. Good job, man."

Simon glared at his son in mock irritation, but didn't miss the slightly embarrassed grin that passed between the partners. He'd been uncomfortable with Jim and Blair's changing relationship at first, but he'd had almost nine months to adjust.

Now he just wished they'd plan the damn ceremony and get it over with. Major Crimes was as bad as any gaming hall these days, with everyone betting on when Jim and Blair would finally "tie the knot", so to speak. It was damn hard to get anything done.

Well, that, and Simon's date in the pool was fast approaching. He'd be out fifty bucks if one of the two didn't propose soon.

* * *

It was nearly eight that evening by the time Jim and Blair finally made it home. Joel had insisted they stay at his place for dinner, and Rafe and his girlfriend had shown up at the last minute, making the simple get-together a pleasant party.

Which was fine and all, but Blair was exhausted when they finally reached the quiet sanity of the loft. Without a word, he and Jim prepared for sleep, and snuggled up for the night in their big bed.

"Sorry, Chief," Jim said softly, running a soothing hand through his lover's hair. "I promised you we'd have some time alone together today."

"That's okay, Jim," Blair replied sleepily. "It was great to visit everybody. I never really did Christmas before. It was kind of fun."

"But not the week long party that Hanukkah is, right?"

Blair pulled back, leaning up on one elbow. "Hanukkah isn't really that big a deal, Jim," he explained. "It's just a kid's holiday, really."

"Oh," Jim reflected. "So I guess you don't want your Hanukkah present then?"

The detective almost laughed as his bedmate's eyes got big. "You bought me a Hanukkah present, too?"

"Yeah, but, if you don't want it..."

"What is it?" Blair demanded breathlessly.

Jim affected an air of disinterest. "You said you didn't want it. I can just take it back to the store."

"Jim!" Blair rolled over on top of his lover, trying to look menacing, and succeeding only in looking desperate. "I never said that. I  _want_  it."

"Hanukkah is a kid's holiday, Chief," Jim replied calmly. "You're right. It's kind of silly to celebrate it now that you're an adult."

Blair leaned in close, tantalising Jim with the nearness of his lips. "You're an evil man, Jim Ellison." He reared back suddenly and swatted his lover's chest. "Now where's my present?!"

Jim laughed, but refused to move.

"Jim, I'm warning you..."

"What are you going to do?" his lover replied, trying not to let those sensual lips--turned down in an edible frown--dissuade him from his game.

"I could..." Blair stopped, as if considering, before he leaned in and lightly licked Jim's left nipple. "...just stay here and pin you down all night."

Jim shuddered as his lover's tongue gave his other nipple equal time. "That's... punishment?"

Blair smiled against Jim's chest and nibbled carefully, thrilling at his lover's deep groan of arousal. "It can be."

Jim lay there, pinned, as Blair worked his chest over with a loving, far-too-talented tongue. He could feel his cock rising to meet the cleft of his lover's ass, but Blair made no move to come to his aid.

"Jesus, Blair...  _God!_  Chief, you're killing me here!"

"Really?" Blair asked, as if mildly surprised. "I thought this wasn't punishment."

"It is... It  _is!_ " Jim tried to breathe deeply, and the breath came out in another groan. "I give, I give! I'll tell you where it is!"

Blair seemed to consider the offer. "Nah," he said finally, starting to work on Jim's neck again. "You were right. Hanukkah's for kids."

"Blair!!!" Jim felt his body warring against itself. He wasn't getting any younger, and his cock was starting to prove it. As he felt his impending orgasm slack off, he nearly screamed in frustration.

Just when he was sure his cock had given up on ever being allowed to come again, Blair slid his ass past the offending member, making Jim's whole body shudder in response. The younger man grinned evilly as his lips went to work on Jim's stomach, sucking and licking and nibbling until Jim was positive that he had gone insane.

"Please, Blair," he begged almost silently. "Please, Chief, come on, lover,  _please!?_ "

 

Blair decided he'd been cruel enough for one day, and finally slipped down to Jim's cock, licking the pre-cum off of it gently before sliding the whole swollen gift into his mouth. Jim bucked roughly in response, and Blair could hear the abortive scream of his lover as the detective tried valiantly to keep it together just a few seconds more.

Blair worked his tongue and lips up and down his lover's shaft for a long few moments before Jim gave one more almighty thrust, coming with Blair's name screaming from his lungs.

 

It took a moment before Jim came to himself again.  _God!_  That had to be the best present he'd ever gotten! It actually gave him hope that Blair might accept his Hanukkah present in the manner it was meant.

He lifted his head wearily from his pillow and looked down at his lover, lying with his head on Jim's thigh looking thoroughly satisfied with himself.

"What?" Jim finally asked, watching as his lover's smile grew and grew.

"You're the perfect gift, Jim," Blair whispered gently as he stared adoringly up at Jim. "Did you know that?"

"You think  _I'm_  perfect, after what you just did to me?" Jim asked incredulously. "Get up here."

Blair dutifully pushed himself back up to lay on Jim's chest, smiling all the while. "Merry Christmas, Jim."

Jim used one hand to slide open the drawer in the bedside table, scrabbling around in the back until he hit upon the box he'd been looking for. He placed it on his chest in front of his lover's face. "Happy Hanukkah, Blair."

Blair examined it. Black velvet again, but smaller this time. Not a necklace. A...

He opened the jewelry box to find two perfect, simple, Jim-style gold bands.

"Jim...?"

"Will you, Chief?" Jim asked nervously. "Please?"

* * *  
The End


End file.
